Paint It Black
by yaoininja
Summary: He scowled at the newly decorated double doors that led to the interior of the building. ...I see a red door and I want to paint it black...RoyxEd lime with fluff


Paint it black

**Okay I wrote this as sort ficlet, it came to me suddenly when I was jamming out to Guitar Hero 3 w00t!! Aaaanywho, please enjoy and review **

Paint it black

As he strolled across the paved expanse in front of HQ, Edward permitted himself a sideward glance at the uppermost window on the left. His breath left him for a moment, then he regained his composure and continued to walk towards the large front doors. He scowled at the newly decorated double doors that led to the interior of the building.

_I see a red door and I want to paint it black…_

He walked into the doors that led to Roy's unit, the man himself sitting behind his desk pushing a paperweight across the table top with the end of his pencil. He looked upon Ed's entry and smiled lightly. Ed felt his heart skip a beat, but he smirked and inquired him lightly.

"You know, you don't look very threatening sitting there with your bright blue, ass-skirted uniform."

_No colors anymore, I want them to turn black_

Roy raised and eyebrow and snorted. "Yes, and that red coat is a beacon for disaster. I find it rather courteous of you to warn unsuspecting bystanders of your arrival." He retorted, leaning back in his chair as he awaited a response. Edward huffed then stomped over, placing both palms flat on the cool, reflective marble desktop that had been installed only a few days ago. He looked down into the deep ebony and saw a familiar face staring back at him. He looked up at the somewhat surprised face that was gazing at him, and he felt a slight heat in his cheeks.

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Roy leaned forward slightly, his leather rolling chair shifting a bit under his weight, and he stopped inches from his face. "Did you have something you wanted to say to me, fullmetal?" he teased, poking Ed lightly in the forehead with a gloved hand. Roy pulled back then, leaving the blonde feeling dejected.

…_and my love was never to come back…_

Ed sighed before he could stop it, then looked at Roy worriedly. Roy raised and eyebrow, then leaned back towards Ed, while the younger one had not moved at all.

"Edward," he said, a bit hesitantly, tilting his head to the side and surveying him. Ed blushed and frantically leaned away from the older man, looking away to regain his composure. He looked back with his trademark smirk in place, and chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to seduce me, General," he half joked, resting his hand on is hip.

"Well then I'd have to say it's a shame that you know better," he challenged, leaning back in his seat as he propped his feet up on the desk.

_…I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

Ed instantly began to blush, and began to stutter as he fumbled for words. _'But what do you say to that?!' _He turned to the General with a stern look, but it soon melted away as he saw the General get up and begin to round his desk, closing in on the blonde.

"General? What are you-" he began, but was cut off as a hand gently caught his wrist and pulled him flush against the taller one, smiling down at the surprise displayed on the younger one's face. Ed struggled for words, but was beat to it.

"Hello, love" he said teasingly, leaning down towards Edward's mouth. "Any objections?" he breathlessly, his lips barely an inch away from the younger man's.

"Nope," was all that was said as the older man claimed the blonde's lips, and he absolutely melted in Roy's arms, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

_No longer will my greens sink or turn a deeper blue…_

_…__I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes…_

He maneuvered the younger one behind his desk as Ed was desperately clawing at the man's already half buttoned uniform top, trying to free his prize. Roy groaned despite himself, and blindly groped around the window for the fabric of the curtain there, and upon finding it he gripped it and tore it across the expanse of the glass, shutting out the daylight from outside.

…_Black as night_

_I want to see the su… blotted out from the sky…_

Ed moaned into his lover's mouth as he was gently laid on the floor on top of Roy's jacket that had been placed there for him, and he smiled up to him.

"Edward…" Roy said adoringly, running a hand along his face, and smoothing the hair out of his eyes. Ed blushed but didn't look away, and he smiled contentedly as he reached up and held the hand that stroked him, and removed the glove that adorned that beautiful hand.

"Roy, I love you," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. He nuzzled his hand and held it close to him, basking in its warmth. "Always have."

Roy smiled affectionately, enjoying the attentions of the younger below him. "I know, and you were worth the wait. I love you too," he said, and leaned down to claim his lips once more.

_Paint it, paint it, paint it Paint it black_


End file.
